


lost on you

by VibrantVenus



Category: Ascension (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Smut, Ugh, and stob being so anxious about it, oh well, this is mostly just an excuse for me to learn how to write porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: "Just because we really, really want something doesn't mean we deserve it."-Or, Arya and Kole fall in love with stars, and realize just how unattainable a star truly is.





	lost on you

   She's 17 when she first meets Zander and Tillie. She's seventeen and Zander  _shines_ in a way no other man does. She doesn't know how to explain it, doesn't know how to explain the way her power mixes with her sight. She doesn't think she can explain it, but that doesn't matter because  _Zander is a goddamn star._

She's not surprised when she finds herself falling in love. 

   It's her worst personality trait, the hopeless romantic in her that she wishes she could kill. Tillie and Zander become her closest confidants. They join the Eagles together. They betray the Eagles  _together._ Zander becomes the best friend she'd been so desperate for as a child.

   It probably should have been a warning sign, she thinks. Touch starved as she is, she let's herself fall apart in front of Zander, she rejoices in the way his hands feel on her skin.

   Living on the run with people tended to put you in close contact, so sleeping together for warmth wasn't new. Touching each other also isn't new.

   So no, Arya isn't surprised when she finds herself falling in love with him. 

   She is, however, surprised when Aida comes into the picture. 

   She thinks she's almost bitter when her star falls in love with Aida.

   She'd been there first and still...

   She supposes she'll never be enough.


End file.
